1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochemical device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional electrochemical device has a structure in which a battery element such as a lithium-ion battery (LIB) or an electric double layer capacitor (EDLC) is enclosed in an outer package comprised of aluminum. Specifically, it was made by placing the battery element in the outer package comprised of an aluminum laminate, introducing an electrolytic solution, as needed, into the outer package, and sealing a peripheral region of the outer package.
Leads of an anode and a cathode extend from the battery element, and each of them extends through a gap in a sealing region of the outer package to the outside. Resin layers are provided inside the aluminum laminate and the sealing is implemented by thermocompression bonding of the sealing region. Several studies have been conducted on the structure between the sealing region and the leads, Patent Literature 1 below describes an inventive technique of increasing the bond area in such location by providing the leads in the sealing region with a plurality of holes. Patent Literature 2 below describes an inventive technique of increasing the bond area in such location by decreasing the width of the leads in the sealing region. Other related technologies are described in Patent Literatures 3 to 7.